Pickmon
Pickmon when this Digimon is used in a DigiXros. Additionally, the color names used here for the individual types of Pickmon are unofficial. |katakana=ピックモン |japname= |image= |t1=Pickmon (Silver) |image2= |t2=(White) |image3= |t3=(Red) |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Minor |from=Chibickmon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/chibickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Chibickmon]: "To work hard and quickly join the Starmons is Chibickmon's dream." |to=Starmon (2010 anime)[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Pickmon]: "For that reason, there are more than a few Pickmon who have given up midway on becoming a Starmon, then left and gone back home, but nevertheless, Pickmon that work hard, aim at independence, and stand out from the crowd will succeed in being promoted to Major and becoming a Starmon." ShootingStarmon * (w/ Starmon (2010 anime))Digimon Xros Wars, "Xros Stars!! Like a Shooting Star!!" 18 |java=Kokoro Kikuchi |partner=Taiki Kudou |s1=Chibickmon }} Pickmon is a Minor Digimon whose name and design are derived from the guitar pick. Pickmon are enrolled in the "Starmons" corps, where they make up most of the members. The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. There is a strict hierarchy to the corps, and disobedience is not allowed because they must have absolute obedience to their superior. For that reason, there are more than a few Pickmon who have given up midway on becoming a Starmon, then left and gone back home, but nevertheless, Pickmon that work hard, aim at independence, and stand out from the crowd will succeed in being promoted to Major and becoming a Starmon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Pickmon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * *'Sugar Plum': Swarms foes in a dizzying dance. Unison Techniques *'Meteor Squall': Demonstrates a complex maneuver in which they rain down like meteors, commanded by a Starmon (2010 anime). *'Wish Upon a Star': Demonstrates the complex maneuver, "Wish Upon a Star", commanded by a Starmon (2010 anime). Chibickmon Chibickmon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from a concatenation of Pickmon". It is a sociable, hardworking Digimon. Since they like to help their manager, before you even know what kind of work you're doing, a large number of them will appear to help you out. However, because it doesn't really understand the basic details of the work, even though it's trying to help someone, it just ends up getting in the way. Frankly speaking, because it will begin to sob if it is ignored or treated unkindly, it's a bit depressing. That's why, even if you think it really is trying to be a bother, it's important to praise it, even with a lie. To work hard and quickly join the Starmons is Chibickmon's dream.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/chibickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Chibickmon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * *'Petit Sugar Plum' Digimon Slingshot The Digimon Slingshot is a sentient device formed from the DigiXros of the silver Pickmons. Digimon Xros Wars Star Sword The Star Sword is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from "Starmon Sword". It is Starmon and the Pickmons' . The saw-shaped blade is strong and boasts peerless firmness, so that it shreds the opponent when it cuts through them, inflicting massive damage. Because the wounds are completely ragged, it takes time for the opponent to recover from the damage of an ordinary attack, and they incur even greater damage. Also, because the united Pickmon can shift freely, it possesses not only firmness, but also a flexibility that allows it to bend like a willow branch and absorb impacts that are too strong. It can be said that the Star Sword has an appearance which embodies the strong ties of Starmon and the Pickmons' emotional bond.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/starsword/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon + Star Sword] Shoutmon X4, Shoutmon X5, and their variations wield the "Star Sword DX", a version of the Star Sword that incorporates Shoutmon's mic.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X4] Digimon Xros Wars Rare Star Sword The Rare Star Sword is a sentient weapon formed from the DigiXros of a Starmon (2010 anime) and its silver Pickmon soldiers, with a red Pickmon at the top. This causes the original Star Sword to be wrapped in an aura of flames. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * : Throws the Rare Star Sword like an arrow. * : Performs a slice with the Rare Star Sword. * : Performs a decisive strike with the Rare Star Sword. * : Performs a mighty horizontal slash that can cut through chains. Star Axe The Star Axe is a sentient weapon formed from the DigiXros of Starmon (2010 anime), its white Pickmon soldiers, and Shoutmon's mic. Digimon Xros Wars Chibick Sword The Chibick Sword is a sentient weapon formed from the DigiXros of a red Pickmon and the Chibickmon. Digimon Xros Wars Notes and References Category:Minor Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Undubbed Category:Digimon with no level